New Dawn of Blood
by XxTheRPMasterxX
Summary: Scourge is gone his son and daughter rise to leadership and follow their fathers paw steps to make a new BloodClan.
1. Chapter 1

**BloodClan**

**Leader Male: **Equinox- Black tom with two white paws front and back and icy blue eyes

**Leader Female: **Paradox-Black she-cat with white back paws and cold blue eyes

**Deputy: **Solstice- Dark gray tom with cold blue eyes and scars that cover his pelt

**Healer: **Moor-runner- Sandy gray she cat with brilliant green eyes

Apprentice Ivy Thorn- White she cat with brown and black patches

**Warriors: Guards and Trainers **

**Guards they fight hunt and guard the clan**

Tyet- A stormy gray she-cat with one bright amber eye, the other missing.

Soul- silver tabby she cat with dark gray paws and ice blue eyes

Slick- Black white tom with a large scar down his face and icy green eyes

Shade – Black tom with brown paws and forest green eyes

Tangle – ruffled dark tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Raven- slim black she cat with orange spots and yellow eyes

Comet - beautiful brown and orange she cat with yellow eyes lots of scars

Blaze – bright ginger she cat with dark green eyes

Sand – pale ginger tom with a white paw and green eyes

Red-Bright ginger tom with green eyes and a lot of scars

Cosmos- Dark gray tom with creepy blind blue eyes and long claws

Fox – ginger tom with black paws and tail tip and amber eyes

Smoke -long gray furred tom with stormy blue eyes

Lynx- sandy brown she cat with

Silent- Dark gray she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

**Trainers they train cats **

Victory-diluted tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Alley-scruffy brown tom with amber eyes and ragged ears

Galaxy White she cat with blacks paws chest tail and muzzle green eyes

Night- dark tabby she cat with striking yellow eyes

Hawk –Brown tabby tom with white paws and striking yellow eyes

Adder –Dark brown she cat with adder like teeth and icy amber eyes

Gravel-Large Gray tom with and lot of scars and dark green eyes

Crimson - white she cat with red patches and red/orange eyes

Winter- white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Wolf - large bulky gray tom with blue eyes

Thunder- Black she cat with white patches and paws, icy blue eyes with a large scar on her face

**Trainees**

Eagle- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and long talon like claws (Guard Mentor Alley/Slick)

Cinder –Gray she cat with soot gray paws and icy green eyes (Guard Mentor Victory/Raven)

Marsh- creamy white she cat with dark yellow eyes (Guard Mentor Night/Sand)

Chill- dark tabby tom with icy blue eyes (Guard Adder/Cosmos)

Skunk- Black she cat with a thick white stripe that start at the top of her head to the tip of her tail and fiery yellow eyes (Guard Mentor Crimson/Tyet and Soul)

Tornado-Dark gray tom with lighter flecks and stormy blue eyes (Trainer Mentor Galaxy)

Hurricane- Pale gray she cat with darker flecks and icy blue eyes (Trainer Mentor Thunder)

Mountain- Dark Brown she cat with beautiful green eyes (Mother Mentor Poison)

Ebony - Pretty black she-cat with brown ear tips and friendly blue eyes (Mother Mentor Unknown)

Maple – Light Brown she cat with blue eyes and white paws (Mother Mentor Spiderweb )

**Queens **

Poison – Dark tabby she cat with brilliant green eyes (Mother to Equinox's Kit: Broken- Black and gray tom with one white paw and cold green eyes)

Unknown-black and white she cat with long reforced claws and shredded ears and gray eyes (Mother to Red Kits: Cactus Spiky dark brown tom with yellow eyes and a red paw ,Misty Dark broad shouldered gray she cat with stormy gray eyes and longs claws)

Nightmare Black she cat with white paws chest tail and muzzle green eyes (Mother to Smoke Kits: Owl Dark grey tabby tom with yellow eyes and white tail, Dream- gray she cat with white paws and tail and stormy blue eyes, Thorn-spiky furred black tom with icy green eyes )

Spiderweb pretty lanky coal black she cat with green eyes and white paw and tail tip and white smudge (Mother to Tangle Kits: Cicada long legged dark brown she cat with cold amber eyes Vine coal black she cat with brown paw and tail and stormy green eyes)

**Elders**

Locust-White she cat with jet black paws belly tail green eyes

Juniper- Blue-grey she cat with blue eyes

Faded- White she-cat with gray and black patches and Green eyes.

Prologue

Two toms sat outside the nursery one was some with one snow white paw and icy blue eyes and the other was a large black and white tom. "Scourge and Bone come see your kits" the small black tom went first seeing his mate and the two small kits "They are cute" he said rubbing his head against his mate's head. "What shall we name them Locust" Scourge asked his mate. "Black she-cat with white back paws can be Paradox after my grandmother" Locust replied. "The tom will be Equinox then. Welcome my son and daughter future leaders of BloodClan." Scourge looked over to Bone and saw the black and white tom with his mate Faded, "What's his name?" He asked Bone answered "Slick." The warm feeling was ruined when Ruin came in "Scourge and Bone we have a visitor he not here yet but he will be."

Scourge nodded "Bone come on Locust and Faded be safe" the two she cats nodded. Scourge turned to Ruin "What did the visitor want?" he asked. "He didn't say though I did smell the forest from him and there another tom with him he looked like Boulder." Ruin said calmly. "That traitor is back" Scourge hissed. "Looks like it." Ruin said.

Later…

"I have a proposition" Tigerstar said. "What will that be?" Scourge asked. "I need to destroy the Clans" Tigerstar answered smoothly. "I'll help you take over if I get half of the forest" Scourge answered. Tigerstar grinned "Of course see you at the battlefield."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note

Im sorry for the long wait but I don't exactly have a computer right so Loststar's Fury, Rise and Fall, and New Dawn of Blood is on Hiatus. I plan to return and rewrite them with my Beta Hybrid-Destroyer in the near future thanks for understanding.

xXGhost ReaperXx aka Mossy


End file.
